Televisions are extremely popular with consumers. Because of advances in recent technology, electronic on-screen program guides have enabled viewers to quickly find and watch desired programs without bulky paper-bound guides. These electronic program guides (EPGs) allow viewers see what TV programs are playing, or scheduled, on all the channels available to the viewer. As a result, television-watching experience has become much more convenient and pleasurable. However, most EPGs are limited to shows that are currently playing and/or playing in the near future. At best, some EPGs may reveal the dates/times of shows that are playing up to approximately two weeks in the future. Because of laws that prohibit replaying past shows, conventional EPGs do not list TV programs that have previously played in the past. As a result, conventional systems and techniques for searching TV programs on EPGs are inadequate for finding out information on past TV programming.